Things Can Only Get Better
by Rosewolf the MothSlayer
Summary: For Dog-IrV-11's Natan contest. What happens when Natalie and Dan's day couldn't get any worse?


**Hi, everyone! I saw that Dog-IvR-11 and Fowlfan5 were having a Natan contest. I decided to write up this one-shot for 'Dog-IvR-11's Natan Contest', even though I'm still working on "The Cahill Chronicles", because I've had this idea stuck in my head since I've heard about the contest. So here it is!**

I (sadly) do not own the 39 clues. If I did, Sinead would've forgiven Hamilton by now!

Twenty-year old Dan Cahill's day couldn't get any worse.

When he arrived in Paris to celebrate his one-year anniversary with his girlfriend, he didn't expect it when she, out of the blue, dumped him. "You need to stop moping around, Dan," she had told him, "Life is going by too quickly for you not to enjoy it."

Sitting on a park bench when she had left, he had received a call that his flight back to Boston had been canceled, due to hurricanes in the Atlantic. Then Amy called, saying that Uncle Fiske was in the hospital with congestive heart failure, and was upset when Dan told her that he wasn't able to get back. "Can't get back? Or are you just wanting to spend more time with your girlfriend then with Uncle Fiske?" she had shouted at him. Dan didn't tell her that he was single now, so he just hung up on her.

Dan held his head in his hands, thinking the day over. _Yeah, my day couldn't get any worse._

_My day couldn't get any worse_, Natalie thought as she ran from the café. Tears were stinging her eyes, even though she was telling herself not to cry. Just moments ago, she had been heading to the café to meet her boyfriend before they went out to dinner for their six month anniversary. But, when she arrived, she saw that he was flirting with one of the waitresses. Natalie couldn't believe it. She turned to run out of there as fast as she could, accidentally running into a waiter.

Her boyfriend was shouting at her from behind, but she was determined to put as much distance between them as possible. She ducked into a little park and sat down on a bench, trying to catch her breath. That was when she noticed who was sitting on the bench.

Daniel Cahill. Former rival and competitor for the Clue Hunt.

"Daniel." Dan looked up to see Natalie Kabra on the bench, looking over at him. "It's Dan, Cobra"

"As soon as you stop calling me Cobra, Daniel, then I'll call you Dan," She said, setting her purse down on the ground.

_Huh, that's weird,_ he though, _She would never let her purse touch the ground. _Dan then noticed that her eyes were red, and she was sniffling a little bit. "I guess your day was as bad as mine?" he asked, half certain that he would get shot with a dart for asking.

Surprisingly, she only turned her head, looking straight forward. "If it was as bad as seeing your boyfriend flirt with another girl, then yes. This day couldn't get any worst," she said, slumping a little.

Dan then remembered something Nellie told him. _Kiddo, if things can't get worse, then the only way to go is up._ He could even hear her voice saying that. He took a deep breath, hoping he wasn't going to regret this.

"Natalie?" she could her Dan start to say something, so she turned to him.

"Yes, Daniel?"

"Someone once told me that if things can't get worse, the only place to go is up. Besides, maybe you might be better off without him," Dan stated, shrugging his shoulders.

Before she could respond, she heard her boyfriend's voice behind her. "Natalie, what's wrong? You just ran off, and I was worried-,"

"Were you worried when you were flirting with that waitress?" she snapped, cutting him off. She pulled her dart gun out of her pocket, saying to him, "It's over between us. Nighty-night." She pulled the trigger, and he fell back onto the ground.

Dan stood up and walked over to the body, kneeling down next to it. "The poison won't kill him, right?" he asked, checking for a pulse,

"No, but he will be out for a little while, so now I do not have a dinner date for tonight," she replied, placing the gun into her purse. Then she thought of something. "Dan, if you don't have anywhere to be, will you come with me to dinner? Only if you want," she added, "You don't have to come."

Natalie could see the thoughts across his face, as he stood there. After a few moments, he smiled. "Sure, Natalie," he said, holding his arm out.

She took it, and they started to walk down the street, just as Dan seemed to realize something.

"Wait a sec, you called me Dan!"

**What do you think? Please review!**


End file.
